High School with Friends
by Fire Suga
Summary: This is a modern version of a Court of Thorns and Roses and Throne of Glass but all the characters are 15-17 years old.
1. Tricks

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY ONE OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY**

 **Ok so this is another story I am starting and if you guys like that's great! It will also change between point of view from character to character.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Feyre POV**_

Geography sucked. Or maybe it was just the school. She just had to go to a crappy school while all the richer stronger, faster and smarter people went to school on the other side of the wall. Why there was a thing called a wall when you could just drive through it she had no idea. But she still didn't go into that area. Her father had a gambling problem so she worked in a butchers shop for about 3 hours after school. She did this because she would get about $100 dollars a week for clothing, school supplies for her, and milk bread and other stuff they didn't grow in the garden she started but Elain watered it. The left over meat in the shop which most of the time was little to none would go to her. I was day dreaming about how my pen pall Aelin was moving here after a assassin murdered all of not only her family but her cousin Aedion her distant cousin who was a close friend Dorian along with Dorian's childhood friend Choal, her boyfriend Rowan, Aedion, Choal and Dorian's girlfriend's and a girl who Aelin treated like a sister. It was some party they were at and all of them were out on the street playing with sparklers when they heard gun shots so they all hid because Aelin and Rowan screamed at them to. Once the gun shots had stopped they all waited 5 minutes and then went inside to find all their parents dead, Dorian's little brother dead to but what apparently broke Aelins heart the most was to see Sam, Aelins ex-boyfriend who was 4 years older than her dead but his body was the closest to the door as if he was trying to protect them all. Before she knew it the bell had rung and it was time for her to go pick up Aelin.

 _ **Aelin's POV**_

She couldn't wait to see Feyre. She was still shocked that her and all of her friends parents had been killed but if it weren't for Feyre they all would've gone to her power crazed aunt Meave. Feyre had offered to give them money but she didn't mention that she, Dorian and Rowan were all technically royalty because her surprise and gift to Feyre would be her living with all of them and her other pen pall Rhysand and his friends because she knew she hated her family but she was keeping a promise that me and Rhys were going to take care of. Rhysand didn't know she was royalty either but that she just had a generous amount of money. The mansion they were all going to live in was huge. Her private jet with all her friends and their belongings was due to arrive in two hours. She wasn't supposed to have left but she was also Celeana and no one messed with her. Dorian, Rowan and her had gone and taken all the money out of their parents accounts because since none of them had a will all the money went to the oldest of their children. They put all the money together which ended up somewhere in the 10,000,000,000's. Feyre started texting her and Aelin was filled with joy.

 _ **Feyre**_ _ **:** How long so I have before your crappy flight lands?_

 _ **Aelin:**_ _1 hour and don't forget, you just need to catch a taxi. Another pen pall of mind is picking us up._

 _ **Feyre:**_ _Who is this mysterious man anyway. I probably know him._

 _ **Aelin:**_ _He's this ugly guy called Rhysand Night._

 _ **Feyre:**_ _Ok firstly Rhysand Night is hot as, secondly that dudes rich as._

 _ **Aelin:**_ _Uhhhg Rowan took my phone and sent the last text and I know Rhysand isn't hard on the eyes but he's not that rich is he?_

She heard a low chuckle and turned around to see Aedion and Dorian looking over her shoulder. A low growl emitted from the back of her throat. Rowan looked over but then saw it was just those two annoying me.

" Remember Aelin, he's not rich compared to us. He is to most people but not us, Feyre is on the as they say mortal side while we will be on the immortal side of Prythian. " she was about to say something when she remembered she hadn't told anyone about her plans with Feyre living with them. She would give her family $1,000,000. " Aedion and Dorian please just if your going to read over my shoulder do so silently and with no comments when ever, where ever and with whoever. "

 _ **Aelin:**_ _You at the airport?_

 _ **Feyre:**_ _About 20 mins._

 **Aelin:** _Cool that means longer for us to pack. gtg soz_

After they finished packing the car she waited for Feyre outside this dodgie car.

She say Feyre and the reaction on her face was priceless

" I thought you said Rhysand Noght would be here."

" Sorry he bailed on us. The rest of the gang is inside. " then Rhysand whipped around the corner and screamed at me from the the back seat

" Uhhg Aelin I got worried,and do you like to scare the crap out of everyone." There were some collective yeahs in the back as I turned to Feyre " Whopsies"

" Seriously you act like you have lived here all your life already. Oh hey what's your last name?" Shit I didn't want to ruin the surprise because being both a Ashryver and a Galathinius she would know I'm richer the most people on the planet.

" Sardothian is my last name Havilgard is Dorians, Whitecorn is Rowans, Shifter is Lysandra's, Elide Lochan, Choal Aniel, Nesryn Faliqe and Manon Blackbeak is everyone else's. Thank you so much for coming here now we are going back to your house you are packing a bag and coming to stay were I will live for a couple of days." I think Rhysand finally noticed Feyre and said " Aelin who is the darling standing behind you?" I looked between the two and smiled while Feyre bristled and fumed behind me," Oh the lovely girl behind me is Feyre and she's going to be staying with us." Thankfully no one asked how long because they were all focused on Feyre, Rhys and I

" One Rhysand I'm not your darling two if you keep calling me that I will say names back _prick_ Fuck off." Well that's one way to handle it Feyre.

 **So that my first chapter and if you read this that is amazing. Reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated.**

 **May the couldren and Mala protect you.**


	2. Last names

**Amren, iron claws I am pretty sure this isn't in bold and if there is anyone else reading this I love that you are reading my stories.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rhysand POV**

Fuck she was hot but being me I just said back " Well Feyre darling and Aelin are you hopping in the car or not because you will all be the new heartthrobs at school tomorrow. And I take it Feyre will explore the how do I say, better side of the wall." She growled at me and god it sounded delicious. I looked to Aelin and saw what she was trying to tell me

 _Don't fucking push it Rhysand_

My only reply was " Oh darling do you know how long you will be staying in our mansion." Her reaction was amazing

" Our?" I looked to Aelin and gave her a smirk " Oh so our friend hasn't told you her full name or her friends last names."

" Fuck, Rhys why?!" Aelin said with a exasperated sigh.

 **Aelin POV**

FUCK! SHIT! Why the hell was Feyre so observant. Shit I hope she doesn't ask what my name is. " Aelin what is your actual name."

" Now that I think of it even I don't know?" Rhys said. Fuck. I'm so fucked. My plan is fucked. Shit I'm am so screwed. Though Rhys would probably like it.

" Ok you caught me." I said with a grin I knew sent most boys crazy about me " My name is actually Aelin Ashryver Galathynius." Feyre and Rhys both gasped " Shit your richer than me. And that's pretty hard to do." Dorian added after Rhys's statement of how rich I was " It gets better because I'm actually Dorian Havilliard and the guy over there with the massive tattoo is Aelin's boyfriend Rowan Whitethorn. " Feyre looked at me dumbfounded and said " Shit your rich considering that all three of you are of Royal descendent."

" Well surprise. You will be living with us and starting the school year with us. And your sisters said it's fine because Nesta just turned 18 so I brought them a house in the same street as us and paid for their school fees. They already packed up your stuff and are dropping it off at the new place. " Feyre just looked shocked and as she had just come out of a coma she reached across the car and hugged me. She breathed in my ear " Thank you."

The car pulled up to a long driveway and as feyre hopped out she was greeted by tripping over a branch.

 **That is the second chapter of the story and I think it was pretty good. I have to get back to writing my other story so bye for now.**

 **May the couldren be with you and Mala protect you.**

 **The Fire Breathting Queen**


	3. Prick and Dick Heads

**Sorry for the short chapter but I completely forgot about this story and focused on my other one but I am working on evening it all out. I am sorry about the long wait as well. So here is a longish chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **##**

 _ **Aelin's POV**_

I was so relieved that she didn't out right flip out. Rhysand looked pleased that he was going to be able to tease her even more. Just wait till the find out that we will all be in the same class. Oh everyone in the entire school will be jealous. Though someone was bound to hit on one of us. By now we were almost at the mansion and the truck with all our stuff behind us. I wasn't listening to the conversation that everyone was having so I listened but then there was a loud bang on the window. I jumped and heard a chuckle from outside and saw a male with shoulder length hair shorter than Rowans grinning stupidly at us. I swung the door open and watched it hit the male. He stumbled backwards as I hopped out of the car, landing a punch to his gut and then a knock to the head he was unconscious. I pulled out my knife as he awoke and held to his throat. He looked at me with pure horror as he realised what was happening. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I spun around still with the knife in hand. Seeing Rhys I lowered my knife but kept it in hand.

" Aelin don't murder the kid please."

" Why do you know this fucking dickhead?" He looked at me in mute horror when he saw my fighting stance.

" Let's just say I went missing for 10 years and was adopted by the assassin king Arobyn Hamel." I said loudly

 _ **##**_

 _ **Rowans POV**_

Fuck he had never seen her do that before. She had said she went missing but never that she got trained as a assassin. I wish she could've told me earlier so that I didn't look so shocked at what my girlfriend had told me. I thought she had told me everything she was ever going to tell someone, even me. She hadn't said anything to me about the Assassin King. We both made a promise to each other that we would tell each other when the time came the things we needed to say and that the other would understand. She just turned around and said with sorrow in her voice " I'm Cealena Sardothian. And I am Ardarlands Assassin. " I had to change her mood so I just walked to her completely ignoring everyone else and said " We spar and train together every morning from now on. No more of your so called runs. Full on training. And everyone else can join in seeing as someone will want us all dead if they went after our parents and my aunt." She rose to her tippy toes and gave me a soft peck on my lips before I heard a grunt. She pulled away lightning fast and instantly had a dagger in one had and a throwing knife in the other.

 _ **##**_

 _ **Azriel's POV**_

I walked out of the new mansion to find a girl who looked 6 months younger than me with a knife to Cass's throat. I drifted into the shadows before anyone would notice and I saw the lethal girl flick her eyes to me as to say ' you can't hide without me noticing.' A shiver went down my spine as I watched the scene play out as Rhysand stepped in and the girl said something. A large bulky male with a tattoo on half his face and torso by the looks of what I saw as he stepped towards the girl and they kissed. Mor had strode out of the mansion with out me knowing and was beside me and said yanking on my ear " It's rude to spy Az, these people will live with us." I just grunted and that's when all attention went to us. The girl smirked when she saw the Mor was pulling me by my ear. The rest of our 'family' came out of the mansion as the rest of the girls friends piled out. No wonder there were so many rooms. Cassian still looked like he had seen the devil of the Cauldron. We all started sizing each other up but most of us stopped dead when they saw the girls eyes. Shit she's a queen. Her boyfriend from what I guessed because of the tattoo and silver hair was a Whitethorn. Her cousin by the looks of it from the eyes was like her twin.

 _ **##**_

 _ **Cassians POV**_

Wholly gods. A queen just basically assaulted me. I smirked at her cause she was hot. I would make my move later. They all went on to introduce themselves but I wasn't listening. It wasn't until I heard Rhys say in a agitated voice " This is Cassian, who apparently is ignoring us all." I whipped my head to him and said "Well it's hard for your mind not to wonder when you were just having a good time if you know what i mean." I said wiggling my eyebrows. The girl Aelin if I remembered correctly just sighed and said to Rhys " If this is normal behaviour for your friend I might just have to kick him out. Considering I basically paid for the entire house." I gawked at her and finally realised that she was the queen or princess of terresen basically.

 **Sorry for the really bad ending. I just didn't know how to end it. Anyway thank you all so much for not giving up on me and urging me to post again.**

 **May The Cauldron and Mala protect you from all evil**

 **The Fire Breathing Queen**


	4. Things are heating

**Hi guys thank you for reading this even though it's really bad. That's all I have to say for now so bye.**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _##_**

 ** _Aelin's POV_**

Everyone was looking at me shocked. Even Rowan. By the wyrd what did I just do. Apparently I said that out loud because Rowan replied "You just took down Cassian Bastar." Everyone was still lolling at me in shock. I turned to Rowan and said "What did you just say?" Rowan looked baffled when Rhysand said "No one said anything. Are you ok." He looked at me worried I thought to myself am I going crazy. But I just heard Rowan say "Your my carranam. And mate." I looked at Rowan to see him smiling at me. I realised we probably looked phyco because we were just randomly smiling because no one else could hear our conversation. I said to Rowan down our mate bond "It took you long enough to figure it out." He growled at me as if to say

 _You knew_

 _Yes I have known since we started dating and I thought you would've realised when I got kidnapped._

He just looked at me while everyone was looking back and forth between us. I think Rhys figured it out but he didn't dare to tell anyone. I would thank him later.

 _ **##**_

 _ **Feyre's POV**_

Who are these people. I mean I knew Aelin but not her past. I didn't know she was the infamous Celeana Sardothian. I mean magic was rare in people unless they came in contact with a extremely magical person or a god. All of Aelin's group radiated magic of some shape of form. Rhysands group was the same. It looks like I'm the only absolute human here apart from Choal and his girlfriend Nesryn. Though Nesryn and Choal had to go to their training camp for the entire year so until then I would still be human. But I was broken inside because of why I did for my love Tamlin only for him to cheat on me with Ianthe. That bitch. I dumped him and went back to working full time. That was 3 months ago. I still didn't paint anymore even though when I did put my artwork up for auction they normally went for $250-$500 and every person who brought them was a mystery because they always asked me to leave it at the post office. Aelin had waltzed inside and was now looking at everyone apart from Rowan who was standing beside her grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He had his arm around her waist as well. She calls out to us " Everyone come on let's properly introduce ourselves. And if any of us are blessed or past family members have been." Everyone grumbled at this but obliged. I started going though gods and goddesses in my head and then gods who gifted certain beings with powers and other creatures and how others gained powers. We all walked inside to find Aelin and a girl with short black hair talking together. As soon as we had all walked in Aelin and the small girl stopped talking and Aelin just said " I'm in charge here and then it goes Rhysand, Rowan, Amren my new friend, Lysandra, Feyre and then you can all figure the rest out." I was surprised that Aelin had put me on the in charge list. Cassian obviously had protests to this because his voice was raged as he said " Why does she get to be in charge. I could probably beat her in a fight if I'm prepared Assassin or not."

"Is that a threat?" Aelin bit out but I could tell she was amused by Cassians tantrum. Cassian opened his mouth while Azriel slid into the shadows. Lysandra, I was shocked at when I saw claws peeking out over her knuckles wolverine style. Flame curled around Aelin's fist showing the power she held. She wasn't even trying and it was blue. Hottest blue. The air was cold and smelt of pine and snow. Wings appeared on Cassians back. Darkness swirled around Rhysand and talons grew were if fingers were. I was the only one who wasn't stuck in their magic so I stepped in and yelled "STOP THIS NOW!" Aelin looked at me baffled then just replied with a short " thank you. Manon there is blood in the fridge, I need to go unpack." Rowan followed after me and said in my mind

 _I guess we are sharing a room now?_

I replied back with a short answer because I didn't feel like talking or mind speaking.

 _Yes we are. But don't get any ideas._

 **Ok so I know I did this in only two POVs but I really felt that most of it needed to be done by Feyre. Anyway bye.**

 **May The Cauldron and Mala protect you from all evil. And may the odds ever be in your favour.**

 **The Fire Breathing Queen**


	5. Manon's looking for blood

**Ok so I know this is super late but like I said on my other story I'm not into the sappy "I'm so so so sorry" stuff. I'll put it like this. Mind blank and no motivation. Anyway bye.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Feyre's POV**

After Aelin left with Rowan everyone sort of dispersed. All of Aelin's friends went to the third floor which I guess was reserved for them. Rhysand and his friends went to the second floor. I texted Aelin because I didn't know where my room is

 **Feyre:** Hey where is my room

 **Aelin** : second floor beside Rhysand's if anyone is in there tell me and I will kick them out. I got that room made especially for you.

 **Feyre** : Um... ok thanks.

I slowly started walking up the stairs. When I reached the top I was greeted by Rhysand and his friends all lounging in chairs. I slowly walked over to them and quietly said "Excuse but Rhysand do you mind showing me where your room is." His brows shot up while Cassian started having a coughing fit because he was mid drinking a glass of something and went to laugh. Azriel looked at me with surprise while Mor just looked at me with appreciation for some reason. Amren wasn't to be seen but I understood what they all thought I was asking for. I stuttered as I said "Aelin gave me directions to my room but she only said that I had to start from outside your room. I didn't mean it like that. Noooooooooo not at all. In fact that would never ever happen!" This only made Cassian cough harder and Rhysand to chuckle. "First, darling, don't call me Rhysand. Only my enemies do. Call me Rhys. Secondly I would be happy to show you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me when I blushed a shade deeper. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and Cassian immediately dived onto it now off of the wooden chair he was sitting on. I silently laughed. Rhys strode ahead. I walked behind Rhys and made mental notes of where to take a turn and other stuff. We finally arrived at Rhys's room and he opened the door to his room. "This is my room. I'm not sure where your room is but I'm glad I could help." I let my eyes quickly sweep through the room. My eyes caught on a picture of a girl shooting a arrow in a painting. I looked at the signature and gasped. It was my signature. "The Huntress" is how I sign my paintings. I stumbled over my words as I said to Rhys

" Do you mind if I have a closer look at that painting." Rhys looked at me weirdly before replying

" Yeah sure. I have paintings all around the house by that painter. The weird thing is though, I don't know who the painter actually is. They only sign their name as 'The Huntress'. I have one of hers hanging above my bed. I will show you." He guided me into his room. I looked around for his bed. It looked like we were in a small antechamber. There was a couple seats and another one of my paintings. This one was of the snowy forest that I learned to fire a bow in. Rhysand completely ignored the fact that I was gaping at my own paintings. That particular painting was brought from me for $1500. He strode through the door at the back of the room and turned towards me. He raised an eyebrow at me coyly before saying

"Are you baffled at how amazing that painter is. Because I sure am." I stare at him before I can't resist it any longer. I take a step toward him and he doesn't back up. I keep stepping towards him until I'm centimetres from his face. He started blushing at the proximity we were before I pushed him aside to see which of my paintings he had hung above his bed. I gasped as I see the painting. The painting is one that I first painted. It's me eyes framed by the night sky with the words at the bottom in white, which I remember painting with the urge to do so before they left my mind 'Dreamers will Dream and Love it'. I looked back at Rhysand and see his puzzled expression. I walk to him and grab his arm. The fabric of his t-shirt is soft under my clenched fist. I drag him to his bed before saying

"Ok I need you to look at the eyes in the painting and then closely look at mine." He silently followed my instructions. He was millimetres from my face and stayed there for a good minute studying them. I could smell h from where I stood. I now noticed that he smelt like jasmine and citrus and that he smelt comforting and safe. The stilling silence was broken when he gasped.

"Your eyes are the ones in the painting. Do you know the painter? Can I meet her? I have to ask where she gets her inspiration."

"Stop. You don't get it do you? I am the painter. And as for my inspiration. My inspiration is my life. Every single painting. AND NONE OF ITS A LIE. It's all a messed up way that I sort out my life." I am sobbing now. Rhysand encircles his arms around me as I sob quietly into his what I assume to be an expensive shirt. I look up at him with black mascara streaked down my cheeks

"I ruined your shirt. I'm soo sorry." I only cry harder at this until Rhys softly grabs my chin and tilts it so that I'm looking him in the eyes.

"Hey, darling, it's ok. I didn't like this shirt anyway." He tries lightening the mood by saying. It in a playful tone. I sit on his bed as I realise that he probably has the painting hat I painted depicting me jumping in front of a man about to cut my sisters in half. The man had blonde hair and a creepy, but intriguing mask made of green silk covering the top half of his face. Rhysand sits down beside me as I start sobbing again. I lean my head on his shoulder and before I know it we are both asleep beside each other.

 **Mor's POV**

" Guys Rhys has been gone awhile. I'm going to go check on him." Cassian nodded in agreement before standing up and following me. Just as we were about to turn the corner Aelin jumped from the two flights of stairs down before rolling and poping back up. At seeing our confused faces she threw a glance over her shoulder before saying

"Hide and seek. Manon is it and trust me you don't want her to find you. And the whole house apart from Amren is playing. See ya." Before I could stop Aelin she battle rolled into Rhysands room. She flung herself through the door at the back of the antechamber of sorts. She stopped dead before starting to giggle like a maniac. I followed in deeper to the room with Cassian and Az on my tail. I stopped dead when I saw Rhys and Feyre asleep. Feyre's head was resting on top of Rhys's chest. Mascara is streaked down Feyre's face and it stained Rhys's shirt. I turned to see Cassian snickering . I growl at him and was about to order him to do something before I head who I assume to be Lysandra standing in the doorway. Manon is still hunting for us. CRAP. We need to stop looking at the love birds who are sleeping unless we wanted Manon to find us. Aelin launched herself at them before we can stop her. She jumps on top of the two sleeping. She lands on top of them and whispers in Rhys's ear

"Wake up little bat or your hair goes." Rhysand immediately shot up and grabbed Aelin's throat. He saw her face, which was very calm and he let go. Aelin dove out the window. We all rushed toward the window. We looked down to see Aelin swimming through the 50m swimming pool with ease away from us. Lysandra shifted into a hawk and flew away. Dorian who was shooting himself along using him raw magic jumped onto the wall leaving his ice to quickly melt away. Dorian swung himself over to the window and kicked it shut

 **Manon's POV**

I stalked through the doorway into a room. There were a lot of people on here. They were all crowded around a small window looking down. I stepped further into the room and let the tips of my claws slip free. I walked up behind them all and made a small cut along their arms. I tasted their bloods separately and found that Azriel's and Cassian's tasted the best to me. I counted them all. Feyre,Rhysand, Mor, Cassian, Azriel. All of Rhys's crew down. I had also gotten Chaol, Aedion, Elide and Nesryn. That left Aelin, Lysandra, Dorian and Rowan. I sighed loud enough that they all spun around. Their faces were all shocked. Mor went to run out of the room but I stopped her with a flick of the wrist that sent the rest of my nails out.

"Look at your arms idiots. I got you." They all looked at their arms in astonishment seeing the red blood trickle down their arms. Rhysand was the first one to speak up saying

"Ok you got what now. The others said that we don't want you to get us." I simply smiled back before saying

" Oh nothing happens to you currently. But now that I have tasted all your bloods I know that if I get really hungry, who tastes the best." They all shuddered when I finished my statement. I strolled out of the room and smirked when I heard them all sigh very loudly once I had walked out of the room. Now only to find my beloved, the shifter, my good friend and her cursed male who protected her no matter what. I walked by a room humming to myself when I heard a vase drop and shatter followed by a short "shit"

I couldn't tell who it was but I still smiled. I walked back to the room and put my hand on the door knob and flung the door open.

 **Soo sorry again for the long wait but I still posted though. I don't have much more to say except please review.**

 **May Mala and the Cauldron protect you and may the odds ever be in your favour.**

 **Fire Breathing Queen**


	6. The Game Ends

_Dorians POV_

"Shit" I cursed quietly.

Shit. Manon might have found me now. Curse my fucking clumsiness. Of course, I am clumsy in just the one game that you don't want to be. Ok, I think she might not have heard- I was cut off by a glaring light spilling in. I squinted trying to see who was in the doorway and found Lysandra looking at me. "You are so fucking loud Dorian. I hope I scared the shit out of you because you are so fucking clumsy." I was lucky that it was Lysandra who was in the room that led to this broom closet. If it wasn't her I would've been dead. Not literally which if I knew my girlfriend she could very well just kill me without feeling remorse. Well, I hope there would be a little remorse considering I'm her beloved.

 _Lysandra's POV_

Gosh, he is such a clutz.

"You are so fucking loud Dorian. I hope I scared the shit out of you because you are so fucking clumsy."

He stared blankly at me before I turned away. I went to shift into a ghost leopard to move quicker but couldn't move.

"Hey I'm sorry Lys but it is only Aelin, Rowan, you and me left. I want to win this round so goodbye." He strolled off without looking back while I remained suspended mid air by his invisible magic. He flung the door opening it into a small foyer. Dorian walked a couple steps before backing up and then slamming the door shut. " We are stuck of course we are fucking stuck. Just my luck. I knock a vase over and Manon hears with her weird hearing. I turn back around and Lysandra cocks an eyebrow at me while she is still in the air.

"Did someone get a little cocky, and forget that Manon is a bit different." I drawled to him. He seemed to smirk back at me. confused I asked cautiously

"Why are you smirking?" He just grinned even wider at that.

"No, I just remembered that Manon owes me a favor.

flinging the door open Dorian releases his magic on me. I shift into a hawk and go flying out the window only to be stopped by a barrier of magic. I see Rowan flying towards her and flies through the barrier trapping himself inside with Manon. I shift back into my human form which I altered to be like Rowan, Aelin, and their friends 'fae' form. rowan shifted in the 'fae' form as I hit the ground. I whipped towards him

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOT ONLY NOW WILL AELIN WIN, BUT OUR WITCH FRIEND WILL TASTE OUR BLOOD!" realization dawned on his face. trying to get out the way he came in Rowan put his hand against the imaginary window pane, otherwise, know as Dorian's magic barrier. manon stalked closer to us taking her time. Dorian's magic still held and as Manon walked past him she gives him and licks her nail.

"Babe I understand that is meant to compliment you but by the three faced mother your blood isn't the best here."

dorian looked to Manon with a look of shock

"I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL," Dorian yells "but now you can get those two so Aelin wins once again at a game that I came up with!" After yelling this at Manon she just shrugs and goes

"You can torture me later" before she stalks to a trapped Lysandra and a frozen Rowan, courtesy of Dorian.

 _Aelins POV_

I used a fireball to float myself around until I heard a loud yelling coming from the third story. I floated up there in time to see Manon get both Lys and Rowan with blood already on Dorian's arm. without waiting another second I make a fire crown appear on my head, that doesn't burn my arm, as I floated into the room. setting myself down I announce loudly

"I won again... that was way to easy though Dorian good job at letting me win it is greatly appreciated. anyway, what are we goin- whoa my vision is getting blurry" Rowan was at my side in an instant. my crown disappeared and as my vision went dark I felt more power awaken in me.

ok, so guys I'm super sorry I haven't posted in ages. I've just been really busy with school but all of my actual school work is done now so YAY. ill definitely be updating more and please check my account b3ecause later I'm going to post a one-shot I wrote and it's completely original and has nothing to do with any book series. _b_ ut _I'm_ alive soo yeah

May the odds ever be in your favour and may Mala and the Cauldron protect you all.


	7. Authors Note

Hi I'm am really sorry I haven't posted on this story in ages. I'm going to hopefully jam out a chapter tonight and have one to you guys soon. Bye

p.s. I am really really sorry

 **Fire Breathing Queen**


End file.
